


Rock'n'roll stars

by Shulz



Category: Kasabian, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Sergio Pizzorno
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sergio that evening was beautiful.  
A burgundy jacket over a black shirt, sparkling, open on the chest.  
A thin scarf around his neck.  
Long black hair, the fringe that framed his face.  
A hint of beard and eye liner around his eyes.  
He literally shone.  
Beaming, euphoric, smiling.  
Tonight he could have it all, he told himself.  
But his eyes always sought the same person among all.  
That man who had bewitched him when he was 16 when he saw him take the stage wearing a light blue track suit.  
That man was Liam Gallagher of Oasis.  
He had started his own band with Oasis songs and Liam's voice in his ears and now that he had met him he wasn't in the skin.  
Liam had been kind and had expressed his admiration for their music many lives.  
This had always meant everything to him, and he had never hidden it.  
Up close Liam was even more magnetic than on TV.  
He radiated an absolute charisma.  
Of an overwhelming sympathy and a sensuality to take your breath away.  
A sideways glance, the tongue touching the lower lip and it was over.  
Nobody could resist him.  
That evening Sergio was completely subdued.  
He was taking pictures when he felt grabbed from behind, and Liam's unmistakable voice said, "Can I join? I want a picture with Sergio too!"  
Sergio turned and found that look a little sideways staring at him ...  
He swallowed.  
"It would be an honor, for me you know!" he replied, smiling broadly.  
Liam licked his bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Sergio bent down to put his face up to Liam's, being very tall, a good 20cm on him.  
But Liam still towered.  
Liam's arm encircled his neck, pulling him towards him.  
Cheek to cheek they looked at the camera.  
Liam made his bully faces, chin up, lower lip protruding, glare, two-finger salute.  
Then suddenly he turned his head and his nose was in his neck, his breath tickling his skin.  
He felt the soft lips brush the skin quickly.  
A shiver ran through him from head to toe.  
His cock twitched in his pants.  
Liam kept rubbing her face in the hollow of his neck.  
Sergio's warmth and his musky scent were intoxicating him, if they hadn't been in public he would surely have made a sound of unmistakable excitement.  
He shifted a little and pressed his crotch against Sergio's thigh.  
Sergio felt Liam's increasing hardness.  
He too was hard now and felt uncomfortable.  
He tried to gently free himself from the hug and continuing to laugh and joke, he walked away from the photographers, followed by Liam.  
When they were relatively safe Liam nodded to him, glancing at the door.  
Then he said, "I need air, I'll go outside."  
And he walked away, greeting Sergio, as if he should never see him again.  
But Sergio understood  
He devoted himself to various guests, calculating enough time not to be noticed, then followed Liam.  
He found it on the terrace, under the stars.  
The evening was warm and it was also good outside.  
The London skyline was breathtaking.  
The terrace was outside the party area and therefore deserted, there was only a few sofas and the lights were off, except for those that marked the perimeter of the terrace, set on the ground.  
Liam lay smoking on a padded chase longue near the railing.  
Sergio spotted him immediately.  
He walked over.  
"It took you so long," Liam told him, looking up at him, inhaling smoke in a very provocative way.  
"But now I'm here ..." Sergio's throat was dry and blood flooded his ears.  
Liam grinned.  
"Come on, sit down, friend ... I have something to tell you ..."


End file.
